A battery pack of a mobile electronic device may include a battery protection circuit module (PCM), cells, and a terminal line. The battery protection circuit module of a battery protection package controls the charge and discharge of the cells. The battery protection package offers over-voltage and over-current protection. Conventional technologies to further reduce the size of battery protection integrated circuit (IC) are challenged by several technical difficulties and limitations. Conventional battery protection IC typically includes a power control IC and interconnected dual common-drain metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), which are co-packed in a lead frame package with a small foot print of a size as small as 2 mm×4 mm. Furthermore, wire bonding is conventionally used for the interconnection in a semiconductor device package. However, such interconnection mode results in a high loop of the bonding wire of the clip. Thus, the requirements of obtaining a thinner device cannot be met. In one example, the size of a conventional battery protection package is 2 mm×4 mm×0.65 mm.